talespin_movie_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN
South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN mostly known by 2091riveraisrael as SPC Smackdown is a planned party Mini type Video game created, by 2091riveraisrael, but has not yet been developed. South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN is known to have been the first major Game to feature a Cross over from all South Park Chronicle characters, including that of the main cast, fighting amongst each other in games to prove which is stronger as the game's story centers on a contest of minigames held by both Scott Tenorman and Flip-Reaper Z to decide whether good or evil is the strongest. The game is set to be a Mirror version of PROJECT Smashdown. Gameplay Planning South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN is a party game for up to four players, with computer AI making up the rest. The game features several minigames requiring different objectives and tactics, although the general goal is to defeat all the other opponents by reducing their health to zero or otherwise knocking them out. The last man standing wins the round, with the winner being the first to win a set number of rounds. The main mode of play in South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN is the Throw down Mode, in which one or two players must win all 31 levels to complete. The player(s) wins Gems, Emeralds, and certain parts by beating the different challenges of each level. Certain levels require a minimum number of Parts, Gems, or Emralds to gain entry. There are Six Warp Rooms and completing all of them results in a 200% completion, although this doesn't unlock anything. Like the platformer installments of the PROJECT Corporation's recent developments during it's Early years, the player uses Warp Rooms to travel among the many levels of South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN. The player can access additional Warp Rooms by defeating Arena Bosses. To complete the entire Smashdown Mode, the player must win every Gem, Emerald, Part, and Statue in every arena. Each arena is played in the same manner; the arena continues until one player wins three rounds; winning three rounds earns the player a Part. After a single part has been received in an arena, the player can return to the arena to win Gems and Crystals. After any Part is gained in a Warp Room four arena, Gold Ribbons can be obtained in any previously completed level. After completion of the 31 Parts, the player can also win Platinum Models of Cars from any completed levels. The player wins the Gold Ribbon after winning a level twice in a row, and a Platinum Model Car after winning three times in a row. When a certain number of Gems, Emeralds, and Parts have been obtained, an Arena Boss Event is unlocked. In Arena Boss Events, the player battles a single powerful adversary in a certain type of minigame. Defeating this boss requires the player to empty the boss' health meter. The player will also have a health meter. Every time the player takes damage, his/her health meter will lose some Prosperity Liquid. If the juice runs empty, the game will end. By emptying the boss' health meter first, the player will gain access to the next Warp Room, where more arenas must be fought. 'Arenas' 'Hover Hockey' In "Hover Hockey", the player must use a hovership to block steel balls from his or her goal and deflect them into the opponent's goals. The balls are released into the arena and gain speed as the level progresses. Each contestant begins with a set number of points. One point is subtracted every time a player allows a ball into his or her goal. When a player's points hits zero, the player will be eliminated from the game. The last one standing wins the event. 'Bounce Pandemonium' In "Bounce Pandemonium", players race around an arena on anything that bounces, such as Springs, Bouncing wheels (or variations thereof), painting and capturing colored squares for points. Whoever garners up the most points within a set amount of time wins. In most arenas, special crates must be broken to turn squares into points. In "Bounce-On-House", the players must encircle areas with their color to capture the center and add the squares to their score, and in "Bounce Padlock", the players cannot land on a square of their own color, or all their squares will be lost. 'Arctic Lunge' In "Arctic Lunge", players slide around on Ice and try to knock each other off the slippery arena, which may melt, tilt, or disintegrate around the players. Bombs, Missiles, Boosts, Speed lightning bolts, and heavy Anvils can be used to aid in the elimination of other players. The last one standing is the winner. 'Tank Wars' "Tank Wars" is played on a field with a grid that varies depending on the level. If the playable character chosen by the He or she dose not own or know any animated Vehicle, that player will be placed in a random Tank. Players start with health and either fire weapons or lay mines to inflict damage. When a player runs out of health, he/she is eliminated. Terraformer Gems, and multiple parts can be used to recover health, especially to players who are playing as an Animated Car. The last player standing wins. 'Throw Down' "Smack Down" players will be tested for their ability to run/Drive, jump, throw/Shoot, and battle it out with rocks, Melee Atacks, Ramming Attacks, Fuel Crates and Nitro Crates. In this major Beat Em Up style game Players can empty each other's health bars by either picking up and tossing crates at each other, while at the same time providing Melee attacks, and even using guns. A player whose health bar has been emptied will be eliminated from the game. The last one standing is the winner. Some maps include destroyable floors through which a player can fall. 'Car Crash' "Car Crash" pits players in a race against each other in a circular course. Turbo boosts can be obtained in the form of Terraformer Gems and fire missile in most levels. Crossing the finish line after a whole lap decreases the player's point and the first one to decrease his points to zero wins the game. 'Medieval Mayhem' "Medieval Mayhem" is the most varied of the level types. The only general link is that all the games are point based. ''Plot Line 'Cast' The playable characters in South Park Chronicle SMACK DOWN are all Crossover ocs, including that of the original cast of South Park that were among the cast featured on the South Park Chronicles series. Most of them are Thomas Overseer, Rodel Madla, Samantha Himitsu, Jon Staples, Rey Madla, Catherine Dixon, Marcus Townson and a new character called Martin Lightbeer. The characters are split into two different teams main "types", which give them differing abilities within certain minigames. Eurika, The Coon, and 2004 Overlord return as three of the game's bosses, while the fourth (actually the second) is 2004 Overlord, during the events of Berlin in 2014 (Despite if the player is already playing as Thomas Overseer, the 200r Overlord boss will still be counted in the Game Play, while 2015 Overlord is a playable character). Chronicle of South Park Characters such as Jophie Nyugen, Liza Morello, and Rudolf Rudolf Razumovsk also make appearances during certain levels. Flip-Reaper Z is the main protagonist along side Thomas Overseer/Overlord, Rodel Madla Samantha Himitsu, Jon Staples, Marcus Townson, Rey Madla, and Catherine Dixon, on Flip Reaper Z's side. Scott Tenorman is the main antagonist: Xenon, 2004 Overlord and an army of state of the are newly upgraded Grade II Ginger Bots populates Scott Tenorman's side. However as the game progresses, the Player will also be able to unlock other characters, as he or she progresses farther into the game, depending on skill and Coordination. These other characters can also be used in Throw Down Mode as well, and are mostly shown as box's under the current boxes that are already unlocked with the first 12 Characters that the player is supposed to use when starting a new game. 'Main Playable Cast' *'Thomas Overseer/Overlord''' - *'Rodel Madla' - *'Rey Madla' - *'Marcus Townson' - *'Jon Staples' - *'Catherine Dixon/Angel Wing' - *'Samantha Himitsu/Nekomancer' - *'Martin Lightbeer' - 'Unlockable Playable Cast' *'Clare Evans' *'Liza Morello' - *'Xenon' - *'Grade 1 Ginger Bot' - *'Scott Tenorman' - *'2091riveraisrael' *'Flip-Reaper Z' - *'Jophie Nygehn' - *'Jon Bayani' - *'Rudolf Razumovsk' - *'FlyingPrincess' - *'Modest-Neko' - *'Kenny McCormick' - *'Kyle Brafloski' - *'Erick Cartman' - *'Stan Marsh' - 'Official Bosses' *Grade 4 Ginger Bot - Fought during a second assault on South Park Elementary, The Player wins by causing the most damage to Grade 4 Ginger bot, by both evading attacks and shooting projectiles at it... *2004 Overlord - Fought on a single floating platform drifting in the middle of the North Atlantic, against 2004 Overlord. The Player wins against 2004 Overlord, by evading attacks, Jumping and dodging both Falling Obstacles and melting Ice. The Player can attack by using an RPG, after defeating 2004 Overlord's Ice monsters in order to shoot at him, where he would fall of the icebergs and into the freezing cold water below causing the damage to him.... *FlyingPrincess - Fought Marsania, Canada at Night, The Player must bounce as fast as he or she can in order to avoid her menacing Stomps attacks, once she is tired the Player attacks her through Melee, The Player wins when FlyingPrincess is K.O'd... *2091riveraisrael' -' *The Coon' -' *Mega Ginger Mech' -' Trivia Category:Video Game Plans Category:Video Games Category:Video Games Developed by Universal Sentra Category:Video Games concerning the South Park Chronicles Category:Video Games created by 2091riveraisrael